


Little Bird Sitting in a Tree

by Rjslpets



Series: Marvel Plot Holes [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War really, Clint Barton is actually a spy and a sniper, Drabble, F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), plot holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjslpets/pseuds/Rjslpets
Summary: So, Clint Barton is a sniper and a spy, so he should really observe a situation before blowing crap up. And if you watch Vision and Wanda in the scene before he appears, they are flirting with each other pretty hard (leaning towards each other, looking deeply into each other's eyes, etc). So, if you weren't constrained by plot needs and you were watching this and you were a skilled assassin, well...This summary is almost longer than the drabble:-)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kizmet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizmet/gifts).



He carefully settled in to watch. He had set the charges and was all prepared to black out the Compound and EMP the son of a bitch Vision if he tried to stop him. Why the hell was he listening to Stark anyways? From what Cap had said, the billionaire had gone off the deep end. The android entered the main room and Clint leaned forward to see what he would do…which was apparently cooking? There wasn’t any sign of Wanda and Vision appeared totally absorbed in the kitchen – had he imprisoned her somewhere?

Just as that thought crossed the archer’s mind, the girl herself appeared. She didn’t look imprisoned. She wandered over to the android and they discussed cooking. Wait a minute! He was preventing her from going somewhere! Or was he flirting really badly? It was actually confusing to watch but Clint was an expert on body language and, if Vision was flirting, Wanda was flirting right back. In fact the two of them seemed to be settling in for a cozy date night. No real need for him to interrupt that. Since Wanda was obviously not confined, he’ll call and check on her in the morning.


	2. If You Are Going to Have a Heart to Heart, Talk Out Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Vision and Wanda were talking, shouldn't he have explained the whole situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY MARVEL WRITERS? REALLY?

“Wanda, it is imperative that you not leave the Compound.” The android always preferred to be straight forward and saw no reason to change his approach now. “The political ramifications of Lagos are severe and it would be dangerous for you to be seen in public.”

“But I haven’t done anything wrong!” the young witch replied.

“I agree with you. The Captain is responsible for the command decisions that led to the situation in Lagos, but, Wanda, certainly you see that the spectacle of you sending a bomb into a building of people creates a negative situation? Imagine how you felt after your parents’ deaths when you saw Mr. Stark at parties. It is very important that you are not seen in public in any way that might be interpreted as you not caring – such as grocery shopping.”

This allusion to her own tragedy stopped Wanda and she thought for a while. “I did see pictures in magazines and I…they made me furious like he didn’t even care. And, I wouldn’t want the Nigerians to feel like that. I wouldn’t want to see me at all.”

And there are always photographers near the Compound. I am sure this is temporary until the situation calms and your visa status is resolved.”

“My visa status? I don’t understand, Viz?” She was concerned and he wanted to alleviate that concern which, to the android, meant giving her more information.

“Nigeria has an extradition treaty with the United States and has since the 1920s. They are making an appeal for you to be sent to them for trial. As you are here under a special visa, the government is considering revoking it with the protections it represents. Mr. Stark told me this as he was leaving, saying that he had lawyers working on it. Wanda, it is very important to the work they are doing, that you remain out of public view. Mr. Stark should have discussed this with you before leaving, but the constraints of the situation left him with no time.”

“You bet he should have talked to me! Alright, Viz, I’ll stay in, but I am going to have a talk with Stark about not talking to me about things that concern me! I am not a child to be kept in the dark! Now, we can’t fix this dish, but we could work on another one?”

(Clint arrives. Wanda tells him the whole situation and that she can’t leave. Vision warns that once she is out of the country, she might be returned to Nigeria. Clint agrees that is too great a risk and goes to join Cap. Vision and Wanda decide to call Rhodes because he is an adult and tell him everything. He gets on Nat to talk to the Russians and they apprehend Zemo as he gets off the plane….)

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I don't agree with Tony telling Vision to keep Wanda in the compound without talking to Wanda. If she needed to stay in the Compound because of visa issues, then Tony needed to tell her that or have a lawyer tell her that. If she then left, on her head be it. 
> 
> However, that scene between the two of them was definitely intimate and flirty and if I was an acute observer (like an assassin and a spy type), I don't see reading it as one of them being confined against her will.


End file.
